Jin Kisaragi
Background As a child, he grew up in an orphanage with his brother Ragna, and sister Saya. He admired his brother greatly, and was constantly seeking attention from him. However, his sister Saya was repeteadly getting in the way of this, and in turn Jin bullied her. Ragna however, favored Saya. (The following is a theory based on events in-game) When Terumi Yuuki (or Hazama) had told him that his brother Ragna was destined to become the incarnation of destruction, and it was Jin's destiny to anniahlate him, Jin decided that it was time Ragna learned his lesson for paying attention to Saya and not himself. One day while Ragna was out getting water, Jin burned down the church and killed the keeper. When Ragna came back, he could only watch his home burn down in horror. When he went to investigate, Terumi chopped off his arm and kidnapped his sister. Later, Jin was adopted into the prestigious Kisaragi family for his skill. There he was put into a school for other members of the duodecim (12 Major families, Kisaragi included) as well as other students who show potential for getting into the military/government, the NOL (Also known as librarium/Library). After graduating, he swiftly rose the ranks, and was given a mission to assasinate the leader of a revolting city by the name of ikaruga using yukianessa. After completing the mission, he was given the rank of Major. However, his memories of it were partially erased by Terumi, which causes him to ignore certain aspects at times. After finding out secret information about the NOL, he disobeyed a direct order and went rouge. In the timeline of Calamity Trigger, he hears information of his brother being spotted in Kagutsuchi, and rushes to the city in order to kill him, which is when he disobeyed the order. After being defeated by his brother and a living weapon known as nu-13, he was recovered by a search team and sent to a hospital directly above Kagutsuchi. After he escaped he traveled straight back to Kagutsuchi, still chasing the desire to kill his brother. On the way, however, he was challenged by a witch and ultimately defeated. His defeat was inevitable thanks to his wounds, but even moreso thanks to his obsession distracting him. The witch was dissapointed and tossed Jin aside, leaving Jin to wander through the outskirts of the bottom of Kagutsuchi, where he was quickly consumed by the forests and transported to the multiverse. Involvement Jin's arrival into the multiverse had him severely wounded and weakened, walking about the outside lands of Ingresso. It wasn't long before a girl named Anna found him and tried to help Jin. While Jin did not appreciate the help and was entirely suspicious of the girl, there wasn't really any way for him to refuse the offer. However, after he accepted the healing potion, he felt that she was bragging about how she was stronger than him. Albeit injured, Jin wouldn't let this go. After a brief fight, Anna surrendered to keep Jin's ego intact, and led him over to a hospital. Afterwards, as Jin was trying to find a way off of the planet, he found out that the girl was actually possessed by a demon, and was wreaking havoc. After another fight, Jin was able to calm the girl down. However, he didn't have it in him to kill her, despite knowing that she was an active threat. Jin fought his way through the main city of Ingropolis due to getting mixed up with criminal activity in the area, and was forced to sneak his way later onto a shuttle heading off towards the moon. But as soon as he was just a few steps away from hopping on, Anna was back, demanding a final fight. Jin was hesitant, but obliged. During the fight, he learned that he may not have as much control over his sword's spiritual presence as he thought, and that fighting was the one thing Anna wanted to be able to do. She died doing what she loved most. When Jin reached the moon, he figured that he needed to get stronger again. So, he signed up for the Heart's Day Slugfest to train himself (as well as a few crater battles). Unfortunately, he wasn't in an advantageous position at the end of the first round, so that was the end of the line of that for him. Soon after the first round, Jin fought against one of the contestants again in the crater, a nobody called Larxene. She taunted him and called him weak for losing in the first round. Jin didn't like that. Jin got in over his head in the resulting fight and lost, getting dragged out of the coliseum for another fight with Larxene where the Shy Guys wouldn't be able to intervene. This fight was where Jin was reinforced with the idea that humans were cruel. After losing again, Jin was pinned down and tortured by Larxene until he lost consciousness. Said torture involved knives and the filleting of human skin. Later on, Jin decided to crash the tournament (along with Wylfred, Nanoha and others) to attempt to kill Larxene after she had destroyed the robot Roll in their fight. However, Shizuru came to Larxene's defense and stopped the new brawl before anything had happened. Jin made sure Shizuru know he wasn't happy about it, and the two of them got into an argument that resulted in Shizuru kissing him for unexplained reasons while Jin was left flabbergasted and frustrated. In fact Jin had attempted to start yet another fight, but this time Optimus Prime had interrupted before any lethalities were exchanged so he retreated. Since then Jin had found Shizuru at a hotel and had a nice chat over tea which resulted in the two of them fighting over small reasons, and the two of them parted ways again. Jin also became caught up in a disturbance at the multiverse mall where tiny little electric aliens were wreaking havoc. He teamed up with Nanoha and a disguised Larxene to capture the troublemakers, but before long he and Nanoha were separated from Larxene and ran into a new brand of trouble. Sarah Kerrigan was collecting the aliens for her own reasons, and demanded that Jin and Nanoha turn theirs over. Naturally they refused, and a fight broke out. The two of them were no match for Kerrigan, and Nanoha was the first to fall. Jin attempted to save Nanoha and retreat, but he was struck down swiftly as well. This marked Jin's first trip to the Netherrealm. He was sent to a white void where he encountered Hakumen, who belittled and insulted him for his behavior. The two of them fought, but Jin was easily overpowered. However, Jin was able to get one good strike in on Hakumen's mask, but as soon as he did he fell unconscious as the scenery around him started to rapidly change. During this time he was shown his actions in a past life. He saw what happened when he ignored others to pursue his own goals, including one of his childhood friends. Thanks to his selfish actions, his childhood friend Tsubaki was killed. After seeing this, Jin started to consider his actions more thoughtfully, and escaped the Netherrealm. Later on Jin assisted in the defense of the Wing of Nightfall from the decepticons, along with the help of Garrus Vakarian in a joint effort with Optimus Prime and others who were protecting the rest of the moon. During this fight Jin unlocked a new power which he used to force Soundwave to retreat, but nearly died again in the process. Garrus carried him back to the Ark where Jin was hospitalized, and once he was well again he decided to join forces with Optimus and the others who were protecting the moon to form a police faction known as the Lunar Shield. During the next year, Nanoha became involved with the next Valentine's Slugfest in a dangerous way, having been kidnapped by Larxene and attempting to get revenge on her. Jin followed Nanoha to try and pull her from the tournament, and another brawl ended up breaking out. Jin was relatively unhelpful and powerless to stop it, but thankfully other member of the Lunar Shield as well as The Garden stepped in to take care of the situation, as well as even kill Larxene. Jin took a leave from the Lunar Shield shortly after, frustrated at his own powerlessness and unable to pin down for what reason he was fighting. After training in the Icewind Dale for a while he traveled across the planets of the multiverse until he found a familiar face. In a chance meeting, he found his one true friend, Tsubaki Yayoi. Once they finished a heartfelt reunion, the two of them returned to the Lunar Shield, which had now become part of a group faction known as the Celestial Guardians. One of the first orders of business Jin attended to was the capture of various criminals, as well as a display of power for the Celestial Guardians. Jin attempted to do both at the same time by joining the Hylian Unification of Arms tournament, which had very little rules or restrictions. In the first round he fought Zero and won, capturing him for confinement in the Lunar Shield's cells because of his infamous status of being a serial killer. However he was followed by one of Alan Schezar's followers, Ray, who blew his arm off with an explosive sniper shot and retrieved Zero. After a trade of actions between the two rival factions Jin was hospitalized again and given a prosthetic arm. Jin wasn't going to let that keep him out of the tournament. However, during the next match against Larxene, he found out that he wasn't the only one that was training, and that he should have taken more time to get used to his new arm. He was defeated quickly. Luckily another member of the Celestial Guardians, Sita Vilosa, was also in the match and was able to win, but there was nothing left of Jin. Jin was sent to the Netherrealm a second time, where he confronted himself about his own flaws. In order to test his willpower, a phantom of his brother, Ragna the Bloodedge, was sent to fight him. After the fight was over, Jin told his brother that he was going to make an ideal world with his own hands where nobody had to suffer. By this time, Jin had figured out that Hakumen was actually Jin from another life. After attacking him, Jin demanded that Hakumen teach him how to wield the Power of Order in order to satisfy his goals. Powers and Capabilities Jin is exceptionally talented with the use of ars-magi (or in other words, magic) and the sword. His weapon, the powerful nox-nyctorus Yukianessa, is reminiscent of that. Yukianessa is a katana with a blade made entirely out of ice, and Jin can synchronize himself with the sword to become able to freeze and control frozen water. This isn't subject to only bodies of water though, as he can also freeze water molecules within the air to create frozen weapons. His fighting style is very elegant and elaborate, using various fancy techniques to overcome his foes. More specifically, he uses a mixture of two different fighting styles; Iaido and Bikenjutsu. He uses the unsheathing motion of his sword to increase the power and speed of his swing, and he follows it up by attacking with his sheath as well as his sword. In the world of Blazblue, Jin was born as the incarnation of Order. He was the world's anti-body that grew stronger to oppose anything that rose up against the world. Whenever he was removed, a safe-system keeping the world in balance would reset the timeline's cycle to put him back in. The power of Order itself is very vague, but is only able to be used by someone with absolute willpower. In other words, the more Jin believes that something is possible, the more likely it is that he'll be able to do it. In-game he was shown to have increased speed and strength, as well as the ability to ignore magical phenomana that would otherwise affect him in certain cases. He's been able to outright cut through magical fields with this power in the past as well, and Hakumen has been able to cut through space-time with it. Quotes "Slaying a beast that has already been tamed is pointless. However, do not mistake mercy for forgiveness." "I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand I will wipe the chaos from this world!" Trivia The "HEROIC ACTION FIGURE" item sold at Isle Delfino is actually modeled after Jin, much to his chagrin. Jin's birthday is Valentine's day. The character Jin is the user Jin's first character, and has never been switched or frozen. Jin, Larxene and Nanoha's team up to capture the elebits in the multiverse mall was dubbed "Flotilla 911" by many of the players of CR, and started up talk of making a police faction eventually. See also Lunar Shield Tsubaki Yayoi External links * NOL storage dock (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters